Change For The Better
by Unknwn-Past
Summary: **Chapter 9 Up** this is gonna be my last update quite some timez cuz school will soon get in the way... but itz not like ANYBODY really care >P Please READ & REVIEW!!
1. Chapter 01

-- Dreams -- ** Sounds ** " Dialog " ' Thoughts ' || Scene Changes || (Author's Note)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own ANY of the characters in the story. Well most of them anyways. I repeat I DON'T own SH!T.  
  
~~ Chapter 01 ~~  
  
-- A pair of azure spheres looked directly at me. Dull, cold, maliciously merciless orbs. It held such a strong hold on me; I couldn't pull myself away from them. I noticed a flicker of emotion flashing by but vanished as soon as it had appeared. The orbs were so intoxicating; they're so mysterious. --  
  
** B-b-b-ring!!! **  
  
"Huh?.What?.What?" a girl moaned sleepily.  
  
Slowly, she turned off the alarm clock but right before doing so she saw exactly what time it was.  
  
"Oh my god!!! I'm late!!"  
  
The girl rushed to the bathroom to get ready for school. In no less than 5 minutes, she was out of the apartment and was racing towards her destination.  
  
"Bye mom! I'm going to school! Take care!"  
  
"Bye honey!" shouted a feminine voice from inside the house.  
  
|| On The Way To School ||  
  
'This is just great! If I'm late one more time I'm going to get drop out of my first class! **groans** I only live a couple of blocks away from my school but somehow I always manage to come in late (-_-) for class. Oh! Where's my manners! Hi! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji! I'm 15 years old and a sophomore at Tomedo High School. I've lived in Japan all my life and had grown use to its customs. I live with my mom, Sonomi Daidouji, my Okaasan passed away when I was very young, oh! I have a puppy as a companion, AzurE. You might think that's weird naming my puppy after a color huh? I just really love blue that's all!'  
  
** B-bring!! **  
  
'Just in time! Now I wont get drop out of class!' Tomoyo smiled inwardly as the teacher enter the classroom.  
  
"Good morning class!" Hirose-sensei said.  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
"Everyone please talk quietly among yourselves while I take attendance."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
|| The Students ||  
  
"Morning Tomoyo-chan!" chirped a genki Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Do you think we're going to have a math quiz today?" asked Sakura uneasily.  
  
"I don't think so Sakura-chan but it never hurts to be prepare right?"  
  
"I guess you're right.but then again you're always right Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed at her friend's compliment.  
  
"I'll see you today at lunch!" Sakura said seconds before the bell rang; sounding that Division was now over.  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, yet dully. Nothing usual was happening in school, everything was pretty much the same. Go from class to class and listen to most of the teachers give out lectures, if not that, then you would most likely be taking a quiz or test. Fourth period was ending soon and she couldn't wait cuz then Tomoyo gets to see her Sakura- chan. (Tomoyo don't like Sakura in that way.she only see her as a best- friend and a close cousin) Right after the bell sounded Tomoyo quickly picked up all her things and headed towards the cafeteria. As she was walking hastily down the hallways, the speaker went off and said  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo, please report to the main office please."  
  
"Oh God.I hope it has nothing to do with me being tardy practically everything."  
  
Tomoyo slowly made her way to the office.  
  
'That pretty much made my day perfect.' she thought sarcastically.  
  
Upon reaching the office, Tomoyo slowly turned the knob and went inside, closing the door behind her as she seated herself uncomfortably in the chair in front of the principle's desk.  
  
"Daidouji." Negishi said unsure of exactly how to put what was coming forth.  
  
"Hai.?" Tomoyo asked a bit curious now. She knows it has nothing to do with her tardiness; she wasn't dense.  
  
"Daidouji.we just had reports."  
  
"Hai Mr. Negishi? What's wrong?"  
  
"Daidouji.we just had reports that your mother is in the hospital." he said solemnly with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Nani.? Mother's in the hospital.?" Tomoyo asked still processing the newly received message.  
  
"You can take the rest of the day and go visit her Daidouji."  
  
".Hai." she said sadly, her voice almost breaking as she walked out of the office.  
  
'Poor girl.how is she suppose to cope with this.' thought Negishi.  
  
|| Tomoyo ||  
  
'Mother.'  
  
Tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she ran down the hallway to the bathroom.  
  
'What am I suppose to do? I can't pay for the house myself.and I don't want to bother Sakura with my burden. Where am I suppose to go.? Mother.I'm so sorry for not being able to be there for you when you needed me the most.'  
  
More tears found it's way and droplet-by-droplet.they fell down her soft porcelain cheek.  
  
'Well sitting here and crying isn't going to help Tomoyo! Get up! Don't let this make you weaker! Learn from this incident and get stronger!'  
  
'I gotta go see how Mother's doing.'  
  
|| Hospital ||  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the piece of paper and once again at the building in front of her.  
  
'Yup.this is the right building.'  
  
Tomoyo stuffed the paper (Negishi had given it to her right before she left the office) into her pant's pocket and walked in.  
  
She went up to the main desk and ask if a Sonomi Daidouji was in the hospital. The aid told Tomoyo exactly where she needed to go and went back to her work.  
  
|| Sonomi's Room ||  
  
"Mother.?"  
  
Tomoyo didn't get a responds.her feature saddened seeing her mother's lifeless form laying in front of her.  
  
Quietly she walked towards the bed and gently caressed her mother's lovely features. Sonomi looked beautiful still even after all these years of hard labor of being an only parent.  
  
Sonomi stirred a bit which made surprised Tomoyo, who jerked back a little.  
  
"Mother.I'm so sorry.it's my fault you're in here.it's all my fault!" Tomoyo said no more than a whisper as tears stained her face.  
  
"Mother."  
  
Tomoyo soon fell asleep next to her mother.  
  
-- "Mother!" cried Tomoyo as she ran towards Sonomi.  
  
"Mother.please don't leave me behind. Please!" begged Tomoyo.  
  
"My dear Tomoyo.don't be down.I will always watch over you.Tomoyo.please move on with your life.live a happy life." Sonomi said angelically.  
  
"Mother! Please don't leave me.please." sobbed Tomoyo as she knelt down on the ground. "  
  
"Tomoyo.sweetie.please.don't stress out.move on."  
  
"Please Tomoyo.do me this one favor.please live your life to the fullest."  
  
"B-but **sob** Mo **sob** ther."  
  
"Please my angel.I will always be here whenever you need me.I will always be there for you."  
  
"Always."  
  
".Always."  
  
Sonomi's figure slowly vanished and all that was left was the white surrounding around Tomoyo --  
  
"MOTHER!!!" screamed Tomoyo wakening with sweats covering her forehead.  
  
"Is everything alright miss?" barged in a worried nurse.  
  
"E-every.everything's fine."  
  
"Alright miss.I'll leave you to your rest," the nursed then left.  
  
"...Mother."  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was kinda short wasn't it? I really hate myself cuz I would always start a story and never find the time to finish it. Instead start on a new one. ARGH! This time I'm going to try to finish the story before starting on a new on. Wellz.please READ&REVIEW! It pretty much sucks right now cuz nothings really happening rightz? I know I am so don't argue with me! P I kinda lost my inspiration for this story.maybe it'll come up again later on. Oh yeah! If you watch Fruits Basket.it's kinda the same situation aint it? Haha wellz.the rest of the story will be different from Fruits Basket's plot so yeahz.) 


	2. Chapter 02

-- Dreams -- ** Sounds ** " Dialog " ' Thoughts ' || Scene Changes || (Author's Note)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't have the RIGHT to own ANY of the CCS characters. They're ALREADY belong to CLAMP so you cant sue me for Sh!T.  
  
~~Chapter 02~~  
  
That next several days Tomoyo thought about exactly where was she to live at. She can't live at her own house because she has no way to pay the requirements for it. Plus she doesn't want to bother Sakura, but that's her only relative. Tomoyo couldn't come up with a solution.there was only one choice for her.which was to live off on her own.  
  
Tomoyo wanted to move out of Japan.it has too much pain.if she wanted to start off fresh she needs to go somewhere new and foreign.  
  
She headed for her saving account and looked at how much she saved up over the last couple of years. Tomoyo was happy did so because she had enough money to buy a plane ticket to wherever her destination may be and also some left to last her for quite a while. Now, the problem is.WHERE is she going to go? WHERE is her destination?  
  
Young Tomoyo thought about it for quite a while and still had no idea. She doesn't want any place too far from Japan yet not too near also.but where is that perfect place?  
  
Tomoyo put her mind to where that place would be and finally came with a solution.  
  
"Why not England?" she asked no body in particular.  
  
'I may not know anybody in England (in this fanfic she doesn't know who Eriol or his guardians are.yet.haha) but it's the best place to go to. I've been there once when I was just a toddler but I still remember some of its surroundings. So England it is.'  
  
|| The Airport ||  
  
Tomoyo looked around her unsure at the foreign scene. Grabbing her bag of belongings (she only has one bag, she packed light.too much stuff to carry with nowhere to live.you crazy!?) and started heading out of the airport.  
  
The noisy city street of England was so different from the quiet Japan countryside. Tomoyo gave a heavy sigh in thinking of her ex-home. (haha I got that from somebody on here.forgot who though)  
  
'Stop thinking about that. You're here to start a new life. May it be on your own or not. You shouldn't let the past get to you.'  
  
Still.Tomoyo could never rid the memory of her mother's death and also her burial.  
  
In remembrance.Tomoyo let out once again another long sigh.  
  
|| Center of Town ||  
  
'Now where can I go.?'  
  
'All this is so vague.a lot have changed since I last visited with Mother.'  
  
The first thing Tomoyo did when she entered town was look for a job. She traveled throughout the town and with every shop that needed help declined her offer. Their refusal were all the same.they needed a boy for the job instead of a weakling little girl. (Of course the shopkeeper said it more nicely and respectfully. Jeez! Give the English some credits!)  
  
Tomoyo was about to give up when she came upon an idea. (Do you know what it is yet? If not.then damn! You're slow!! Haha)  
  
'This will do for now.' she thought to herself.  
  
Tomoyo had gone into the retailer shop and had exchanged some of her casual Japanese clothes for an outfit suited for a young male.  
  
Tomoyo now is wearing a pair of loose baggy black jeans that dragged onto the ground and a loose blue T-shirt with a navy flannel, which covered her feminine figure. To top it off.she had on a midnight blue cap in which she tucked all her hair into. She looked at herself in the window giving off her reflection.  
  
'Kawaii! I didn't think I actually look like a boy!' she laughed inwardly.  
  
Since Tomoyo had searched practically the whole area where she was at.she decided to go deeper into town and try again to ask for a job.  
  
'There's a chance the shopkeeper may recognize me. I don't want to blow my cover.'  
  
As Tomoyo walked along idly looking at whatever catches her eye.she began seeing teens around her age enjoying themselves. Some girls even tried to get her attention. She couldn't help but laugh inwardly. One even tries to come up to her and asked if she wanted to hang out. (haha damn! She MUST look like a cutie huhz? Haha)  
  
'I need to enroll in school.but where.? School's just beginning here in England.I have plenty of time to come up with the sum for the intuition.'  
  
On impact, Tomoyo saw a building up ahead not too far ahead so she headed towards it.  
  
The sign in front of it says ~Uchizawa High School~.  
  
'Hmmm.wonder why the school's name is in Japanese? Well no matter. I'll enroll tomorrow morning and have a whole day to get ready since I'll most likely start on the day after my enrollment so the school could make my classrooms and such. Right now.I NEED to find a JOB!'  
  
Rummaging through town Tomoyo finally landed at an office building.or so it looked like one. Since now she's of the male sex.whatever she say they would probably hire her anyways.  
  
Tomoyo cautiously entered the building and went towards the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" asked a woman, in her early 20s with strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes, without looking up to even look at Tomoyo.  
  
"Ha-*ahem*Yes please. Are you looking for new employees?" asked Tomoyo in a deep voice, or so she hoped it was. (Can you imagine Tomoyo with a deep voice? I cant! Haha her voice is just too girly and high! Haha)  
  
"Oh! You're here for an interview?" the young woman looked up and smiled kindly, almost TOO kindly.  
  
"Y-yes," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"What is your name?" the woman said lashing her eyelashes at Tomoyo.  
  
"It's T-uh.it's Teiraku. Daidouji Teiraku," Tomoyo replied a bit disgusted by the woman's behavior.  
  
"Oh I see.now how old are you Teiraku," the woman asked not bothering to use last names.  
  
"I'm 15.turning 16 soon."  
  
"I see.alright please come this way," she led Tomoyo to a back office a little disappointed. (She's too old for 'him' haha that's why she's disappointed. What a whore!)  
  
Teiraku (I'm referring Tomoyo as Teiraku when she's in disguise.which is pretty much the whole series.haha just so you know) sat on blue cushion chair uncomfortably. (Remember this scene from the last chapter?) Minutes pasted but seemed like ages to Teiraku when the door finally opened.  
  
The same woman from before entered but behind her followed a young man around Teiraku's age.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragizawa, this is Daidouji Teiraku. He's here for the job interview," the woman said before exiting. It surprised Teiraku that she didn't flirt with this Hiiragizawa, but she didn't put much thought into it.  
  
She sat jerking unnervingly awaiting for Hiiragizawa to speak. There was a heavy silent amongst the two teens. Teiraku finally decided to break the silence and speak up when Hiiragizawa interrupted.  
  
"Why do you want this job?" Hiiragizawa asked nonchalantly.  
  
'I didn't think about that.what can I say? Tomoyo think! Think Tomoyo! Think! Think!'  
  
"I just wanted to expand my horizons." Teiraku said in a calm voice.  
  
'I hope he bought that and won't ask me anymore questions.'  
  
"I see." was all Hiiragizawa said.  
  
"What are your skills?"  
  
"Whatever is require of me, I will do with my best efforts."  
  
'I cant keep trying to play this off! I just hope he didn't notice any of my hesitations and vague answers.'  
  
"I see."  
  
Teiraku kept silent waiting for Hiiragizawa's responds.  
  
"You're hired Daidouji," he finally said after moments of heavy tenseness in the room.  
  
Teiraku stood up and offer her his hand but he didn't take it but continued on with his work.  
  
"What a jerk," Tomoyo scoffed under her breath.  
  
Teiraku went back to the front desk and asked the woman when does she start and what were the time and such and such, the basic job information.  
  
Teiraku then headed back to the school she had seen a couple hours ago to see if it's still open, since she's worry her plans not going to work for tomorrow because she's a sound sleeper.  
  
Walking aimlessly towards the school.'there's no need to rush' she thought to herself. 'Might as well enjoy the scenery.'  
  
Once in the school she thought it would take about the same amount of time as getting her job to enroll in the school but she found out it was much easier.  
  
Teiraku was in and out of the school building in no less than half and hour. This was the perfect time to have gotten the enrollment. Teiraku was so happy to have not waited for she would've had to stayed longer than today.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter nothing really happen either huhz? If only I had a visual image of Tomoyo dress as a boy I would draw it out for you guys to see. She would look so kawaii!! She lookz pretty as a girl, why not cute as a guy rightz? ^_^ anywayz.it could've been a lil longer but I got side tracked.tv.haha) 


	3. Chapter 03

-- Dreams -- ** Sounds ** " Dialog " ' Thoughts ' || Scene Changes || (Author's Note)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: CCS is way TOO good for me to own them. I wish I had the rights to though. They're all so CUTE!! haha wellz they are!! P anywayz a reminder.I DON'T own ANYTHING in CCS. They ALL belong to CLAMP and ONLY CLAMP.  
  
~~Chapter 03~~  
  
|| Searching ||  
  
'I got a job.I already enrolled in the high school and would most likely start tomorrow morning.now all I need is a place to stay.sigh.but where?' Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
'I guess I gotta wonder around town again like I did this morning. Everything seemed to have worked out perfectly, maybe things will work out like it did before.'  
  
'Mother.are you helping me through all of this? You said you will look out for me.thank you.for all you've done.I really appreciate your thoughtfulness mother...'  
  
Luckily enough as she had hoped, Tomoyo had found a one-bedroom apartment at just the right price.  
  
That night, Tomoyo folded all her clothes and laid them across the floor near the bed. (If you forgot already, she doesn't have any furniture so her bed is more like a blanket and a pillow, Japanese style.) But before going to sleep she set her clock an hour before she was suppose to wake up so she could at least make a good first impression the next morning.  
  
|| The Next Day ||  
  
** B-b-bring!! B-b-bring!! **  
  
"What? Huh? 5 more minutes please mom?" Tomoyo said drowsily.  
  
Upon thinking about her mother.Tomoyo woke up immediately realizing what she had just said.  
  
'I miss you already mom.'  
  
Tomoyo got up and picked out an outfit.something causal.yet appropriate for school. There aren't any dress codes because the principle had confirmed that yesterday afternoon when she had asked.  
  
In about 10 minutes, she had gotten dressed. Tomoyo was wearing white gym shoes, khaki pants that hung loosely on her hip, a white T-shirt with a navy flannel, and a black cap.  
  
Tomoyo never thought about cutting her hair because that was the one trait that reminded her of her mother. Sonomi had never cut Tomoyo's hair because she had liked it long.  
  
Teiraku (I'll use that name whenever she's not in her apartment or whenever she's alone) looked at her clock again to see what time it was.  
  
'Hmm.6:30.I still got a bit till school starts. Might as well get an early start, it's better early than late.' Teiraku thought before picking up her things and walked out the door.  
  
Teiraku walked out into the brisk morning air and inhale the fresh spring air deeply. Taking her time, she walked to school.just enjoying the morning air and the new day ahead.  
  
Arriving at school, she entered the building and walked towards the main office as directed from yesterday. There she was suppose to wait until her teacher would come and lead her to her first class and give her the classes she will be taking for this semester.  
  
** B-bring!! B-bring! **  
  
"Class! Class!" clapped the teacher to get the students attention.  
  
"Today we have a new student transferring from I believe Japan. Please do come in Mr. Daidouji."  
  
In walked a male with a black cap and loosely fitted clothes looking calm and cool and he stride into the classroom.  
  
"Please tell us a little about yourself Mr. Daidouji."  
  
"My full name's Teiraku Daidouji. I had lived in Japan all my life and had moved here very recently. I hope to became well acquainted with everybody," spoke Teiraku eloquently.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Daidouji. Please take a seat aside Mr. Hiiragizawa," the teacher said pointing towards the young boy she had met yesterday who had interviewed her.  
  
Teiraku walked nervously towards Hiiragizawa without showing any emotion on the outside but deep down she was trembling. While she was walking down the aisle, most of the girls stared at her with hearts in their eyes, along with some whistles. Teiraku didn't notice that because of Hiiragizawa sitting right next to her, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable even though he wasn't looking at her through the whole time she stood at the front of the class. He was so into his work to have notice anything. (He's a workaholic.)  
  
Class began.  
  
Teiraku was happy she was placed right beside the window in the back row of the classroom. Her mind drifted off into space every now and then. She kept looking out into the sky outside and imagines just being out there.but soon took that back because she remembered she had to go to work right after that.  
  
|| Lunch ||  
  
Teiraku walked to the lunch line and got what she wanted and paid the price for it. She was so happy to have a choice of eating outside or inside, most likely she went out. Tomoyo hated being cooped up in some place for more than 15 minutes, she couldn't stand that.  
  
Tomoyo looked around the courtyard and quickly found a nice shady place under an oak tree. (Are there any oak trees in England at are? I don't know.couldn't think of anything. Oh.I know I keep switching between Tomoyo and Teiraku.-_-)  
  
Setting her food down gently, Tomoyo sat down against the cool tree bark and totally forgot about her lunch. Tomoyo sat there and just let the cool air play with her fair skin.  
  
Hiiragizawa sat on the opposite side of the tree but the two teens didn't realize that. He was so engross in the book that he held in his hand while Tomoyo was leaning against the tree just inhaling the sweet afternoon air and merely relaxing.  
  
Hiiragizawa, while holding the book in his right hand and reading it, moved his left hand towards the plate of food and picked up an apple.  
  
Tomoyo looked down at her plate to eat her fruit until she realize it wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Hey! What happen to my food?" she asked herself but loud enough for Hiiragizawa to have heard her.  
  
"Mmm?" Hiiragizawa said without much interest.  
  
"Hey! You took my lunch!" yelled a flustered Teiraku.  
  
"It's just an apple jeez," he replied emotionless  
  
"I don't care! You ate my lunch you gotta repay it!"  
  
"It's just a damn apple!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! It was mine to begin with!"  
  
Now the two were beginning to cause a scene so before it got worse Hiiragizawa gave Tomoyo money for the apple. He hated the attention so much. (Especially since he's so good lucking and practically the whole female population in the school runs after him.)  
  
That didn't solve it like how he wanted it, instead made things worse.  
  
"What the hell is that for?" yelled a furious Tomoyo now. (She took his offer the wrong way.)  
  
"You said you wanted me to repay you well here's the money for another apple," he replied calmly.  
  
"I don't want your money! It's the principles! God! You're not gonna get so why explain! UGH!" Teiraku marched off steaming.  
  
'Just great.now I gotta face the whole day with HIM in my face.and I gotta DEAL with it since he's going to be my boss also!! ARGH!!'  
  
|| School's Out ||  
  
'FINALLY!! I cant BEAR to be in that school much longer!!' thought Tomoyo.  
  
'Might as well head for the closest gym.I gotta practice my fighting skills before I forget them.' (She picked up her fighting skills from Syaoran who had taught her because in Japan he was worry that he couldn't always be there to protect he when she needed so he taught her how to defend herself from perverted people or harassing boys because of her beauty.)  
  
Tomoyo had searched for the gym last night after she had settled in her new home. Luckily for her, the gym was no more than a block away from her apartment. She went straight home and threw all her things onto the floor and left the apartment. (Not very Tomoyo-like is it? Since she's all neat and such.)  
  
|| The Gym ||  
  
Inside, Teiraku took off her flannel, shoes and placed them onto the closest bench she could find and started beating the punching sac mercilessly.  
  
Teiraku, after an hour or so decided for a little rest stop and sat on her bench and watched the other lift weights, etc.  
  
Her eyes travel around the room until it landed on one particular person.  
  
'This is JUST my day isn't it? Everywhere I do there he is! Even to the place where I thought I wouldn't SEE him! And to my surprise, there he would be!' Tomoyo groaned inwardly and traveled her eyes elsewhere besides in Hiiragizawa's direction.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember the little dream that started off the story.just if you're curious.that play isn't going to be put to play until sometime later on in the series. Wellz anywayz.so far.what do you think of it? Is it alright.? At least ok rights? It cant be THAT bad.can it? Hope not.anywayz.I probably continue writing this even if you DON'T want me to. I'm going to update it to TORTURE you. How about that!?!? Haha) 


	4. Chapter 04

-- Dreams -- ** Sounds ** " Dialog " ' Thoughts ' || Scene Changes || (Author's Note)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own ANYTHING! Aint smart enough to have ever thought of CCS or whatever. They all belong to CLAMP.  
  
~~Chapter 04~~  
  
|| Work ||  
  
'First day of work.hope everything goes well.wait.exactly what DO I do?' Tomoyo asked herself.  
  
Teiraku entered the office building and looked around aimlessly. The woman at the front desk smiled and all Teiraku could do was smile back, so she did. (Her smile must've been REALLY charming.) The woman swooned a little taken a back from the politeness in Teiraku. (haha)  
  
She went to where her office was supposedly at and sat waiting for her orders. (Guess what her job is? She's.haha) Hiiragizawa walked past her and open the door that connected the two offices together. Something suddenly process in Tomoyo's head.  
  
'I'm working for HIM?!?!' her brain screamed out.  
  
'I guess it's something rather than nothing.' she comforted herself reassuringly.  
  
|| Hiiragizawa's Office ||  
  
Hiiragizawa pressed the button on his phone and spoke into it saying,  
  
"Teiraku, go get the computer papers in the back room," firmly.  
  
"K" was heard from the other line.  
  
|| Back to Tomoyo ||  
  
'I shouldn't get into a fight with my boss.that's not a really good thing. Might as well be on his good side at work. At school.that's a different story. Now.where the hell is the back room!?!?'  
  
"Hey!" Teiraku yelled across the room towards the strawberry blonde hair woman.  
  
"I have a name you know," was all she said.  
  
"Well I don't KNOW your name. Should I even CARE?" Teiraku asked a little coldly.  
  
"It don't concern me if you care or not.the name is Kaho, Mizuki Kaho," she simply said flirtatiously. (Yeah.Kaho looks totally different in here huhz? Well just pretend she's wearing contacts and had dyed her hair haha)  
  
"Where the hell is the back room?" Teiraku ignoring what she just said.  
  
"In the back duh!" Mizuki replied pointing to the back of the office leading to a door.  
  
"Alright! You could've stated that sooner! How was I supposed to know that! I'm new around here!"  
  
"Whatever." Mizuki just gave a pleased smile.  
  
Teiraku went to the back and saw a bunch of blank computer paper. She forgot to ask exactly how much Hiiragizawa wanted. So, on pure instincts, she carried all she could afford to and headed back to Hiiragizawa's office.  
  
She dropped the pile of paper on top of his desk and covering all his work papers.  
  
"What the hell Daidouji?!?!" yelled Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Hey you didn't say how much you needed. You just told me WHAT you needed not how MANY! So you cant blame me!" Teiraku then left the room.  
  
Hiiragizawa rubbed his temples.  
  
'He's new around here. He'll get around to knowing who I am and how much I can hurt him if he don't watch out.'  
  
Nobody had ever gotten Hiiragizawa to show his emotions since the incident that had happen a couple years back.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Hiiragizawa was sitting calmly doing his work when Rika came in and started getting him irritable. He was in a very calm state until she barged in as if she owned the place.  
  
"Can I help you with anything Rika?" Hiiragizawa asked coolly.  
  
"Yes," she replied with the same coolness.  
  
"Why did we have to break up?!!?" she bursted.  
  
"You know why."  
  
"No I DON'T! Tell me! Why the HELL did you break up with me?!!?"  
  
"This isn't the time and place," he said simply, no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Answer me Eriol-kun! Why the HELL did you end our relationship!?!?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it alright? Now get out," he said, his voice slowly rising.  
  
"Eriol! I NEED to know! Why did you end it?!?! I don't want to have to ask one more time!" she barked at him.  
  
"You went and had an AFFAIR behind my back with TERADA!" Hiiragizawa practically yelled.  
  
"W-who told you that RUBBAGE!?!?"  
  
"Nobody. I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"Eriol-kun."  
  
"Get out! Rika get the hell OUT!"  
  
"But.I want to make things better."  
  
"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MAKE THINGS BETTER?"  
  
"Eriol-kun.at least let me try."  
  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE IT BETTER EVEN IF YOU SACRAFICE YOUR LIFE FOR IT!"  
  
"."  
  
"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME.AND BROUGHT UPON ME GREAT PAIN. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO SUFFER A SECOND TIME. NOW LEAVE!!!"  
  
"But Eriol-kun!"  
  
"LEAVE! Before you make things worse."  
  
"But!"  
  
"LEAVE! Goddammit! Are you daft woman?"  
  
"No! I came here to make things up and I'm not leaving until I do so," Rika pressed firmly.  
  
"Dammit Rika! I don't want to end up hurting you! Leave already!" Hiiragizawa's headache got worse and worse by the second with the fight he was having with Rika.  
  
"Hurt me.? What.?"  
  
"Rika leave!!"  
  
Suddenly Eriol dropped to the floor rolling on his sides, with him clutching to his stomach.  
  
"Rika.please leave." pleaded Eriol.  
  
"But you're hurt.I cant leave you like this." she reasoned.  
  
Eriol's eyes turn from a deep azure to an intense ruby red. His fingers and feet seem to have grew but soon are replaced by claws and paws. Rika stood helplessly and watched the transformation. She was too scare to have moved. Thick midnight blue hair sprouted from Eriol's body and soon his transformation was completed.  
  
He glared towards Rika's direction and advanced on her. It jumped on her and mauled her mercilessly. Her bloody body laid unconsciously on the office floor as Eriol dashed for the exit.  
  
The workers inside the building have saw what happened and could only stand idly aside and see what the outcome would be. They knew the animal was to power for them to control.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
'Sigh.why did that had to flash in my head just now? After so many years.why not?' Hiiragizawa asked himself.  
  
|| That night ||  
  
"Finally! The day ended!! Sigh. Why did I choose England of all places to come to? Mother.why did that Hiiragizawa boy everywhere today? Wherever I go there he was. Mother.was I meant to come here? Or did I make a mistake in leaving Japan? Sigh."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't sleep that night so she decided to take a little walk around the neighborhood. (she's walking out as Tomoyo and not Teiraku.)  
  
'There's no need to dress up as Teiraku.everybody should be asleep by now.' Tomoyo thought to herself.  
  
She slipped on her blue nightgown and into a warm, cozy black jacket. Even though it was spring here in England.it was very different from the spring back in Japan. Over here, the air's a bit cooler at night.  
  
Tomoyo walked out of her apartment and outside into the cool air. The wind catching her dark amethyst hair into its hold. Her nightgown, reaching down to floor, flowed angelically in the gentle wind. She looked beautiful even if it's just a simple gown. If any man had caught sight of Tomoyo, they would've fallen head over heels for her.  
  
Unaware to Tomoyo, there WAS somebody watching her from behind the shadows.  
  
'Well well well. Look who's back,' the figure chuckled.  
  
'No matter what life you're in.I always seem to find you don't I Mistress Tomoyo.'  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow look! that figure at the end came out of nowhere! Haha I guess I wanted to have a little more conflicts into it. Why does Eriol transform into that creature? And who's this mysterious person? How does he know Tomoyo? Why is he here? What does he mean by that last line? Haha so many questions. I don't even know HOW to answer it and it's MY questions. I SHOULD know since it's MY story rights? Ha you're wrong! I'm going to figure out all the answers as the story progresses. I'm pretty much making it up as I go along. Haha this story probably is even INTERESTING anyways so it doesn't really matter!) 


	5. Chapter 05

-- Dreams -- ** Sounds ** " Dialog " ' Thoughts ' || Scene Changes || (Author's Note)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: The same as always. I don't own anything so you can't do sh!t.  
  
~~ Chapter 05 ~~  
  
|| The Next Day ||  
  
"Class! Class! Once again, we an exchange student from Japan also. Please come in Ms. Rae," announced sensei.  
  
The class sat in silence awaiting the new transfer student.  
  
In walked a girl with 2 buns wearing a red tank top and tight black jeans.  
  
Most of the guys (I said most not all) gave her cat whistles and such while most (again I said most) gave her stares in envy of her beauty.  
  
"Ms. Rae, please tell us a little about yourself," said the teacher once again, trying to silent down the classroom.  
  
"My name's Meilin Rae. I came here no longer than 1-2 days from Tokyo, Japan," Meilin said coolly not really paying attention to anybody except maybe one person. (Guess who? ^_^)  
  
"Thank you Ms. Rae, now please take a seat behind Mr. Daidouji."  
  
"Mr. Daidouji, please raise your hand for Ms. Rae."  
  
Teiraku raised her hand without much thought or even lifting her head to see why she had to do that.  
  
'What a cutie,' thought Meilin smiling inwardly.  
  
"Now class, please quiet down while I take attendance."  
  
|| Students ||  
  
"So? What's your name cutie?" asked Meilin to Teiraku. (Meilin is gonna be kinda like a slut in here. Sorry for all you Meilin fans. It's not like I don't like her, I just needed somebody and she's all I could think of -_-)  
  
In doing so, Teiraku got stares from the guys while Meilin got some from the girls.  
  
Teiraku paid absolutely NO attention to Meilin; she was pretty much in her own world right now.  
  
Meilin noticing that Teiraku wasn't giving her the attention she wanted she about to try to strike up another conversation when most of the male's population in the division came up to her and blocking her view of Teiraku.  
  
'What the hell? Sigh..stupid people. Might as well play my game anyways..I'll get Teiraku later,' Meilin thought to herself.  
  
Meilin and the males starting flirting, some fighting for her attention.  
  
|| Back to Tomoyo ||  
  
'What's all the commotion about? It's just a girl,' Tomoyo thought idly.  
  
'I can't wait to get out of school and work. Then I could head for the gym and relax before going home. That's the only place here in England where I can actually get some peace and quiet without disturbance. The only problem is Hiiragizawa would be there, but he's better than that Meilin Rae. She seems really annoying.'  
  
|| Lunch ||  
  
Hiiragizawa was sitting at the same place as he sat yesterday when having that fight with Teiraku.  
  
Teiraku sat at the same place also, not wanting to give away her perfect place for sanctuary during lunch.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Meilin walking in her direction. She didn't think much of it so she just continues with what she was doing, eating and resting against the tree bark.  
  
'Great! Teiraku is eating by himself!' Meilin smiled to herself.  
  
"Hi Daidouji!" smiled Meilin flirtatiously.  
  
Teiraku didn't even acknowledge her existence but continue with his business.  
  
'Look at me Daidouji!' yelled Meilin frustrated.  
  
"If you want to sit here, then go ahead, but I'm not getting out of my seat just so you can have it," Teiraku said nonchalantly.  
  
'Well, that's a start I guess. I'll work my way around his brick wall.'  
  
"So! What's your reason for coming here Daidouji?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Why would you think I moved here and haven't lived here all my life?"  
  
"You don't seem like you're from around here that's all. But you DO have a really good English accent though."  
  
Teiraku just nodded and stopped the conversation right there.  
  
"If you don't mind, I like to be by myself now. Leave," ordered Teiraku.  
  
"What?! You can't order me around like that!" Meilin said raising her voice a little bit.  
  
"Fine. If you wont move, then I will," Teiraku said even though she's going to regret leaving that perfect place.  
  
Teiraku stood up and walked away from Meilin.  
  
|| Meilin's House ||  
  
'Hmp! Never have I seen a guy act like that towards me. Why is he any different?' Meilin thought to herself on the way home.  
  
"Hi Syaoran! I'm home!" Meilin yelled into the house. (Nobody know each other in here alright? The plot is different from the original CLAMP series. It's like starting all over again in my fanfic. Sorry if you guys are Syaoran's fan. I'm just using them, but that don't mean that I don't like them. I love ALL of CCS characters.)  
  
Meilin walked into the living room finding Syaoran on the couch watching television.  
  
"Did you see her at school?" he asked straight to the point. (Oh yeah, Syaoran and Meilin aren't together. They just live together because they're cousins.)  
  
"No but I DID have an interesting day though. I think I finally met a challenge," she replied smirking.  
  
"You know your duty Meilin. Don't ruin it by trying to get some male to like you."  
  
"I know I know. I'm suppose to find her and get her for Master right?"  
  
"Yes. Last time you ruined our plans because you got sidetracked. Don't let that happen again. It took us nearly a decade trying to find her again. " (Guess how old they are! They're really really old! That's all I'm saying because I don't know either! You can say they're immortal but you CAN destroy them. Anyways back to the story!)  
  
"Fine fine! Jeez! You don't gotta put everything on my head!"  
  
"I took your blame last time and Master got really mad at me instead of you. Now just stick with the plan and DON'T give in to temptations!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Meilin walked upstairs to her room, leaving Syaoran by himself.  
  
'You will pay DEARLY for what you did to my family, Mistress,' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
'I will make you suffer as much as you made me.'  
  
|| Gym ||  
  
Teiraku is once again training her fighting skills at the gym. She made sure not to do anything drastic that could possibly give away her non- innocence.  
  
She rested again and decided to see what Hiiragizawa does when he comes here.  
  
'Hiiragizawa seems so determine. Why is he even here?'  
  
'Wait a minute! What was that? Huh? It's gone..' thought Teiraku.  
  
|| Hiiragizawa ||  
  
'Rika-chan..' thought Hiiragizawa growing angry.  
  
'Why did you have to do that?' he asked himself as his eyes began to change into a shade of red.  
  
'I gotta cool down. Don't need to make a scene right now.'  
  
Hiiragizawa's eyes turned back to its normal state as before.  
  
|| Tomoyo ||  
  
That night, Tomoyo changed into her nightgown and went to bed after saying her thanks to her mother.  
  
It's a little pass midnight now and Tomoyo is sleeping soundlessly.  
  
|| Outside ||  
  
Outside stood a figure entirely cover by the darkness. It walked quietly yet moved fast towards the house.  
  
It moved through the walls of the home and reached its destination. "I have finally found you Mistress," it hissed out.  
  
Tomoyo stirred causing the figure to strike but stop midway when it realize she was still sleeping.  
  
It caressed Tomoyo's porcelain face gently.  
  
'It's a waste to have to mar such a pretty face as you.'  
  
The figure put out its right hand and a small dagger came out of its sleeve.  
  
It quickly uses the dagger and made a cross on Tomoyo's right cheek, from her lower mid-cheek down to her upper chin. (If you watch Rurouni Kenshin, it's kinda like that mark he has on his left cheek except Tomoyo's is a little smaller in size.)  
  
Tomoyo slightly winced but because the blade of the dagger was very sharp, it took a while for the cross to show and for her cheek to start bleeding.  
  
Within seconds, the shadow went through the wall and left the same way it had entered leaving Tomoyo sleeping, not knowing what had just happened.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now at least there are at least SOME actions. It's STARTING to get a LITTLE better. I guess..anywayz please READ & REVIEW.) 


	6. Chapter 06

-- Dreams -- ** Sounds ** " Dialog " ' Thoughts ' || Scene Changes || (Author's Note)  
  
DISCLAIMERS: The same as always. I don't own anything so shut up already!  
  
~~ Chapter 06 ~~  
  
|| Next Morning ||  
  
"Ow.." Tomoyo visibly winced as she slowly open her eyes.  
  
'Why does my right cheek hurt so much?'  
  
Tomoyo walked to the bathroom and gasped.  
  
"How did THIS happen?" she asked gently touching her cheek and grimaced.  
  
Tomoyo rummaged through her belongings until she found her First Aid Kit and looked around for some bandages. She band-aid her wound and got ready for school.  
  
'How did this happen? I don't get it. How come I didn't feel anything when it happened?' kept running through her head the whole way to school. (With the little scar on her face she looked cuter than ever! But with that on her face, it led the school to believe that she was nothing more than trouble.)  
  
|| School ||  
  
Division was all in order. Teiraku sat at her desk beside Hiiragizawa as usual. It surprised Teiraku to not see Meilin annoying the hell out of her. Instead Meilin just looked at Teiraku from time to time suspiciously.  
  
'Does she know something?' asked Teiraku to herself.  
  
'I wonder..if..'  
  
|| Meilin ||  
  
'Why does Teiraku have a band-aid on his face? I thought she was suppose to have one NOT him..'  
  
'I wonder if Teiraku is her in disguise? But why would she disguise herself as a male? I gotta ask Syaoran about this.'  
  
|| Lunch ||  
  
Teiraku sat at her usual place, seeing that Meilin didn't even look at her today; she thought it would be safe to sit at her usual place opposite of Hiiragizawa.  
  
'Sigh..how did I get this cross on my face..?' Tomoyo asked herself for the thousandth time that day.  
  
|| After School At Meilin's House ||  
  
"Syaoran! Where are you at?" yelled Meilin across the room looking for her cousin.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
"Hey! I gotta ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" he asked in answer to her question.  
  
"Last night when you went out to do Master's deed, you put it on HER face right?"  
  
"Of course. Why?"  
  
"Because today at school, a kid in my class, Teiraku, had a band-aid on his face. So I was wondering do you think she's wearing a disguise?"  
  
"There's a chance that is her."  
  
"Now that we know exactly WHO she is and WHERE she is at. When can the plan get set in?"  
  
"When Master wants us to. Don't get rash and ruin his plans Meilin."  
  
"Speaking of that, Master wants us to give her a little lesson today. Want to join me Meilin?"  
  
"Yay! A fight! When do we get to play?"  
  
"Today. On her way home from her daily visits to the gym." (Don't ask how he knows all these things. He has his sources.)  
  
"Finally! I wanna see if she's still as good as she was when we first encountered her."  
  
"Remember, she may have weakened or have completely lost all her abilities to fight because of what Master did to her."  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
A teenage girl in her early adulthood, with flowing heliotrope hair a little past her waist, was standing in a fighting pose against an older man in his early 30s who was holding a staff with a moon and star shape at the tip of it.  
  
The girl took out her sword, the light hitting against it gave the sword a heavenly shine.  
  
The man slowly raised his staff and chanted an incantation in a foreign language. A beam of fiery light gradually grew from the staff and was thrown at the girl.  
  
She dodged it with her sword but the attacks were coming at her too quickly for her to react.  
  
Suddenly the girl felt a great pain surged throughout her whole body, looking down, she saw a wound inflicted near her heart.  
  
The girl dropped hard onto the ground, her breathing became quicker and harder.  
  
In mere seconds, the girl was lying on the ground, hardly breathing. The man, Clow, came up to her and touched her tender face before reciting an incantation.  
  
"I'm sorry beloved daughter. I can't afford to lose you too as I did with your elder sister, Sakura."  
  
He placed his hands upon her forehead and she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
"Master, what did you do?" asked Meilin.  
  
"I erased her memories and took most of her fighting abilities away. I left just the basics so she could defend herself from mortals."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"I almost forgot. So that means she would be easy to defeat right?" asked an excited Meilin.  
  
"What I don't get is WHY he wants US to slay her when he could've done that centuries ago," continued Meilin.  
  
"I don't know. But his orders are our commands. Don't question his authority Meilin, you know his capabilities."  
  
"I know. If he's wants to slaughter his only daughter, aside from Sakura, than he could do anything."  
  
|| Gym ||  
  
Teiraku walked out of the gym, sweating all over from her workout.  
  
Minutes after she left, Hiiragizawa left also.  
  
|| Tomoyo ||  
  
Tomoyo dragged herself home, tire from the overwhelming workout she done.  
  
She abruptly stops in her track when she saw two figures no more than a foot away from her. At first it was two hazed figures but slowly the blurred faded.  
  
Two figures wearing black cloaks stood right in front of her. One held 2 fans, while the other a sword, both were in fighting positions.  
  
'What..?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"We're here to eliminate you," came the cold voice.  
  
Without a warning, the fighter with the fans raced towards Tomoyo with the speed of light.  
  
She was fast, yes she was. Surprisingly Tomoyo dodged her attack.  
  
'Wait..what? How did I dodged that attack?' Tomoyo asked herself confused.  
  
'If they want a fight..I doubt they would let me off without one.'  
  
Tomoyo then stood in a fighting position also and waited for their attacks.  
  
The figure with the sword aimed his attack straight at Tomoyo's right shoulder barely missing by an inch.  
  
Tomoyo jumped right above of the two figures and landed a couple feet behind them. Seeing how powerful the two figures are, she knew she can't take then down by herself so she ran.  
  
Breathless, she headed for the next street, having no clue where she's running to but as long as she gets away from the two figures.  
  
|| Hiiragizawa ||  
  
He was walking, in no hurry, to go to work when he saw a familiar figure up ahead.  
  
'Who was that?'  
  
Hiiragizawa then saw two other figures chasing the previous one. Being the non-nosy person he was, continued on his way. (Which happen to be the same way Tomoyo was heading to)  
  
|| The Chase ||  
  
Out of breath, Tomoyo looked to see if she had lost them, seeing nobody behind her she slowed down.  
  
She then walked, eyes still behind her, bumped into somebody and tumbled backwards.  
  
"Haha you think you can get away from us that easily?" mocked the figure with the fans.  
  
The figure then threw a fireball at Tomoyo unrepentantly, which sent her flying backward.  
  
Tomoyo hit something hard, yet soft sending the object and Tomoyo onto the ground hard.  
  
Looking up, Tomoyo saw a male face looking down at her, but it was fogged up.  
  
She then fell unconscious.  
  
|| Hiiragizawa ||  
  
Looking down, Hiiragizawa saw the boy, Teiraku, from school unconscious.  
  
He then looked up and saw the two figures heading towards him. Hiiragizawa said an incantation, which surprised the two figures, sending the two soaring backwards into a nearby wall.  
  
|| The Figures ||  
  
"Syaoran, how come that boy know how to cite out incantations?"  
  
"I don't know. We gotta ask Master about that. Let's go before we get seriously hurt."  
  
The two figures disappeared into thin air.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is all for now..hope you all like it. The actions are beginning to come forth aren't they? Haha anyways. yeahz. That be all for now.) 


	7. Chapter 07

I just wanna give out a little shout out to everybody that had review this story so far. Thank you so much!! ^_^  
  
call-me-PRINCESS: Thank you so much!! ^_^ You must have been pretty free to ACTUALLY read this story. Haha! But I really appreciate your time ^_^  
  
U bEtTeR gUeSs: Uhz. about your questions. haha. and to those who have about the same questions. hehe (nervously) i. didn't really realize most of my mistakes I have in this story. but to answer your questions. uhz. in the story did I say if Eriol and Clow were reincarnation of each other. ? I'm not really sure. kinda forgot. hehe (nervously) about AzurE (the dog) I can't believe you actually pay attention to him. haha. wellz. yeahz he's still with Tomoyo, I just kinda don't mention him. He'll be mention later on possibly in this chapter in honor of you. He would be delighted to have heard you care so much for him ^_^ (haha) also, about Syaoran teaching Tomoyo. there;s a reason why he's after her now. it'll be later review. if you wanna find out. then please wait for the next couple of chapters to be up for you to know ^_^ uhz. and the wound. uhz. Eriol didn't mend the wound. Nakuru did. She just didn't say anything. just see what happens (haha) I'm going to find out myself along the way just like you because I have NO IDEA what's going to happen either! (-_-) Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Shadow Walker Wolf: Thank you so much for liking this story! ^_^ I'm like that too! I can get REALLY lazy and that distracts me from my "work" (haha) I'm gonna finish this one story in particular before starting a new one kie kiez? ^_^ it's good to know you're a girl (^o^) I am too! (haha)  
  
Lavender-Lilacs: you're all into the lil doggie too huhz? (haha) wellz itz gonna be more of the lil doggie later on in the story kie kiez? ^_^  
  
Celeste: (haha) yeahz I know I kinda messed that part up but if I continue it.it'll be later reveal exactly WHYZ hez doing it kiez? So please continue reading ^_^ about all your quesionz (^_^) you just gotta wait and see cuz I have no idea either! I'm just as clueless as you! (hehe) I'm pretty much going with the flow here with this story (haha)  
  
Again..thank you all so much for reviewing!! ^_^ Hope you all like this next chapter! Haha I think it'z kinda short..not sure yet really. -_- oh! And uhz. about the last name thing. letz just all pretend that Englandz tradition is like that too kie kiez? Hehe (nervously) I. kinda got used to the last name thing so uhz. yeahz. haha -_-  
  
||-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------||  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. If I had ANY talent at all, I would be GRATEFUL to even have the CHANCE of owning them. But of course I'm just an untalented, unskilled, amateur writer (fanatic) whichever you may prefer -_- anywayz! Again! I don't own anything!  
  
~~Chapter 07~~  
  
|| Hiiragizawa ||  
  
'He's hurt bad. I wonder if Nakuru can fix him up. I can't use magic on him, the last time I did that it backfire and I made the wounds worse. Rika. '  
  
Hiiragizawa picked Teiraku up gently and held onto his shoulders to help him walked. (Eriol's dragging Teiraku, since she's unconscious.)  
  
Luckily for Hiiragizawa, his house was no further than down the block.  
  
|| Home ||  
  
"MASTER!!" yelled an overly genki Nakuru as she ran towards Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Nakuru, help him into the living room and mend his wounds," ordered Hiiragizawa.  
  
"He's so kawaii master!! What happen to him?"  
  
"Just take care of his injuries Nakuru."  
  
|| Inside the House ||  
  
Nakuru gently placed Teiraku on the couch and placed a blanket over her body.  
  
She took off Teiraku's flannel and examined her arms and face.  
  
'His arms are too feminine to be a guy's. ' thought Nakuru but said nothing of it.  
  
Nakuru took off the bandaging on her cheek and gently washed the cut and re- bandaged it.  
  
Taking out some alcohol, Nakuru rubbed it against the skin of Teiraku tenderly.  
  
While Nakuru was tending to Teiraku, Hiiragizawa was up in his room, his head put in yet another book, with Spinnel sitting beside him.  
  
"Master, are you still trying to find out how to control your powers?" asked the black feline.  
  
Hiiragizawa didn't say anything but simply nodded.  
  
Quiet then settled down in the room, tension built up until Nakuru barged it.  
  
"Master!" she perked.  
  
"I place him in one of the guest rooms, is that alright?" she continued.  
  
"Alright Nakuru. What else can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm going to make dinner! Spinnie want to help?"  
  
"My name's NOT Spinnie!" yelled the feline.  
  
"Whatever!" Nakuru ran out of the room with Spinnel hot on her tail.  
  
'Sigh... I still can't find anything in any of these books in the library. None of these books are answering my questions. '  
  
|| Downstairs ||  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" muffled Spinnel as Nakuru stuffed him with sugar cookies.  
  
"Awwws Spinnie. You know you like them!" chirped Nakuru.  
  
|| A Week Later ||  
  
"Master..He's still not awake yet. " said Nakuru solemnly.  
  
As if on cue, Teiraku slowly stirred.  
  
|| Teiraku ||  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Tomoyo saw two figures looking down at her and another figure. flying?  
  
Teiraku groaned softly but loud enough for the three to hear.  
  
"Daidouji. You feel better?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Teiraku couldn't respond so she gave a little nod.  
  
"Master, how is he doing?" asked Nakuru sincerely. (shez HARDLY ever like that in the first place. But Nakuru knows when to act silly and when not too ^_^)  
  
"I'm not sure. Let's wait until his wounds get a little better," Hiiragizawa said as he headed for the door with Spinel (Did I spell his name wrong before? With two "n" instead of one? And Nakuru's nickname for him is "Suppi-chan" rightz. ? I'm not so sure. but uhz. I'm just going to leave thingz the way they are at -_-)  
  
A few moments after Hiiragizawa and Spinel left, Nakuru did too.  
  
As soon as the strangers had left. Tomoyo forced herself to sit up on the bed and study her surrounding. At first her sight was kinda blurry, but soon enough, it cleared up.  
  
She was aghast at the sight before her. The room was painted a brilliant shade of pure white with flowing white shades hiding a balcony. It looked so heavenly, she felt like she was on cloud 9. (So cheesy! I can't a perfect word to describe it.) Even though it was a just a bedroom, no words can describe how beautifully decorated it was. Nearing the ceiling, lay many paintings of the early centuries, magnificently painted. It looks and feels so realistic.  
  
'The artist must've been really good or have experienced that to have portray it so breathtakingly.'  
  
There was something odd about the room though. On the floor, lay a rug, stretching throughout the whole room, leaving no white spaces along the floor. The rug was no ordinary rug. It looked as if the figure would jump out and attack her.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
Tomoyo rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She looked at the rug once again, with the picture of a midnight blue color panther leaping towards the viewer.  
  
"GASP!"  
  
The panther wasn't there any more.  
  
Slowly raising her head, Tomoyo heard a low growl from up above. Climbing to the edge of the bed, Tomoyo looked up at the top part of the bed (You know those beds where it has curtains around the whole bed? It's really old fashion type bed.) and gave out a small scream, running to the door as fast as her feet could carry her.  
  
|| Clow ||  
  
"Master. " started Syaoran slowly.  
  
"Where's the girl's body?" asked Clow dispassionately.  
  
". " Meilin and Syaoran both gave each other worry glances before facing their Master once again.  
  
"You two didn't get her did you?"  
  
"We did Master! It's just this boy with dark blue hair helped her. " said Meilin.  
  
"You two couldn't stop him?"  
  
"But Master! He seem to have the same kind of power as you!" yelled Meilin.  
  
Clow didn't say anything; he simply nodded and said in response,  
  
"You may now leave then Syaoran. Meilin. But you still need to find her and bring her body to me," stated Clow coldly.  
  
|| Syaoran and Meilin Departed ||  
  
'He's still here. ' Clow thought to himself.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Clow stood face to face with a young Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Clow, what do you need of me?" Hiiragizawa asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Did you accomplish your mission?"  
  
"No. I did not," Hiiragizawa stated blandly.  
  
"You have fail me for the last time Hiiragizawa. I don't believe you are of more need to me," Clow said raising his right hand while a beam of light emerge from his palm and slowly grew.  
  
Hiiragizawa didn't move or made the slightest movement of even trying to get out of the way from the blast.  
  
The light became larger and larger until it was slightly bigger than Clow's head. The blast came towards Hiiragizawa and created an enormous flare, leaving nothing behind but smokes.  
  
Unknown to Clow, a black figure came out of nowhere and had saved Hiiragizawa before the beam reached him.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
|| Back to Hiiragizawa ||  
  
'Oh my God! What is that?' asked a frighten Tomoyo.  
  
She turned the doorknob, her trembling fingers making it hard for her to gain control of the lock.  
  
Tomoyo ran as quickly as she could to wherever her foot took her. She was scare right out of her wits, hearing that low growl behind her growing louder and louder by the second.  
  
Up ahead, she saw a flight of stairs and ran down in the speed of light, crashing into a slender figure.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry!" said a terrified Tomoyo, not even trying to disguise her girlish voice.  
  
"It's alright! Don't worry about it!" the figure answered.  
  
The figure helped Tomoyo stand up and quickly Tomoyo ran behind the figure and looked up the staircase expecting the vicious animal to come rushing down attacking her. But to her surprise, nothing was there.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" asked Nakuru.  
  
"Y-y-yea. I think I am. I just. I just thought I saw something," Tomoyo said calming herself and covering her identity once again.  
  
"Amazing! Your wounds have healed wonderfully and the scars on your body had seemed to have never been there. Except the one on your face, I wonder what's so different about that scar."  
  
It finally hit Tomoyo that somebody had healed her wounds as she looked down at her wound. She flushed with embarrassment but then grew pale in fearing that this stranger might know her secret.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is all. I had problems with this because it didn't flow like the rest of the chapters from before. I'm losing on how to continue this. Maybe after sleeping, I'll come up with a way to continue this cuz I really wanna finish this before starting on anything new. Anywayz, please review! ^_^ this chapter been really short I know! But the next chapter wont be as short! -_- haha it'll be a BIT longer. Haha) 


	8. Chapter 08

Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter! ^_^ Shouts again! ^_^  
  
Shadow Walker Wolf: I took your request into consideration for like a couple of secondz! (haha) I was planning to make her like that from the start so you're having it your way ^_^  
  
call-me-PRINCESS: Thank you for signing it again! You're so nice! ^_^ (haha) about her scar.yeahz.she probably don't look good with that huhz? if only she was a boy.(haha) wellz, I'll do something about that kiez? ^_^  
  
||-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------||  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything! How many times do I gotta tell you!! I'm just an ordinary untalented person! Do I gotta keep degrading myself to tell you that! Jeez! (haha) anyways, herez chapter 8! ^_^  
  
~~Chapter 08~~  
  
|| Nakuru & Tomoyo ||  
  
"Oh! You're feeling much better now Daidouji!" squealed Nakuru.  
  
"." Tomoyo stared wide eyes at this young girl standing before her. Nakuru was talking to Tomoyo as if she wasn't a stranger in the house, but more like a guest.  
  
Unexpectedly, Nakuru turned serious and asked in a whisper voice,  
  
"Are you a boy or a girl?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the girl's eyes taken back by the question and decided whether to tell her the truth or not. Instead of directly answering the previously asked question, Tomoyo answered with a question of her own.  
  
"Who healed my wounds?"  
  
"I did of course!" squealed Nakuru.  
  
"Oh. " was all Tomoyo said.  
  
"Why?" Nakuru asked curiously.  
  
"I was just wondering that's all," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"You probably should go back to your room and rest for a little longer Daidouji. You look a little pale," suggested Nakuru.  
  
At that suggestion, Tomoyo paled a thousand times worse at remembering exactly why she was running from her room.  
  
"Daidouji, are you alright?"  
  
"Y-yes. uh no. can you take me there? I forgot the way," said Tomoyo, trying her best to take Nakuru along.  
  
"Sure!" beamed Nakuru, not seeing Tomoyo's worry face.  
  
The two walked up the stairs, more like Nakuru racing up while Tomoyo took her time, trembling on the railings.  
  
"We're here!" announced Nakuru.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Uh. can. um. " Tomoyo said unsure of how to put her words without sounding disrespectful or weird.  
  
"What is it Daidouji?"  
  
"I was wondering. would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure! I would love to!"  
  
The two entered the room in which Tomoyo was staying in until she was feeling better. Nakuru bounced into the room, with Tomoyo holding tight onto her sleeves, walking behind her. Nakuru looked at the rug and was aghast.  
  
"Daidouji. ?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's the panther that was painted on your rug?"  
  
"It's right there. " Tomoyo stop mid-sentence, seeing the panther was no where in sight.  
  
On instinct, Tomoyo turned around to see a deep blue animal growling, showing its sharp teeth at the two girls.  
  
Nakuru gasped loudly as the panther quickly reached by Tomoyo, inches away. As it near her closer and closer, Tomoyo backed up looking for Nakuru for protection.  
  
"What is that?" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
". "  
  
"H-hey! A-a-are you gonna help me o-or just stand t-there?"  
  
Hearing no response from Nakuru, Tomoyo became very frighten. Tomoyo found herself backing up to a wall, with nowhere to go with the creature slowly creeping towards her.  
  
As the creature came face to face with Tomoyo, she let out a small gasp and closed her eyes on impact.  
  
She lowered herself down to the floor, waiting for the sharp fangs to meet her shaky body, but nothing came.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw the creature. sniffing her? Tomoyo didn't know what was going on, she looked towards Nakuru, with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
Looking back at the creature, it licked her! Tomoyo was confused now more than ever, until she looked down at it's neck and saw a collar.  
  
"A-azurE?" Tomoyo asked unsure yet quietly, only speaking to the creature held before her.  
  
The creature licked her face again as if saying yes.  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily, stood up and hugged her long lost friend.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Tomoyo and AzurE were both playing in the backyard of her home, (A/N: They're still in Japan.) Tomoyo was watching AzurE chasing his little tail while trying hard to hold in her laughter at his silliness.  
  
AzurE then stopped in his tracks and looked outside the gate. Tomoyo looked at him curiously until he darted out of the yard. She ran after him as fast as she could. Until she came to a dead end. Tomoyo couldn't find AzurE anywhere.  
  
"AzurE!!" yelled Tomoyo at the top of her lungs over and over again, running here and there looking for her friend.  
  
It was soon nearing dusk, and still no signs of AzurE. She headed home with a worry expression etched on her face.  
  
~END FLASHBACK ~  
  
"So you know him Daidouji?" asked Nakuru as she stepped out of her position and walked over to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, I do. He's my dog. er. used to be a dog anyways. Do you know why he's in this state?" asked Tomoyo, still petting AzurE.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but that's how Master found him. He became very friendly with Master and Master alone, so he put a spell on AzurE, was it? So he wouldn't hurt anybody. I don't know why he transformed when you saw him. "  
  
"Master? Who's your master?"  
  
"Eriol-sama of course!"  
  
"Oh. "  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Tell me, why didn't you help when AzurE was about to attack me?" said Tomoyo changing the subject. She didn't want to make it hard on the girl before her.  
  
"I would if I could Daidouji. The only person that could tame him is Hiiragizawa-sama. Of course now there's another that could tame this beast!" beamed Nakuru.  
  
"Oh. by the way, what's your name? I didn't catch it."  
  
"It's Nakuru Azuki (A/N: I don't know how to spell her last name -_-) but just call me Nakuru!"  
  
"Alright. My name is To-uh-Teiraku Daidouji."  
  
"Can I call you Teiraku?" asked Nakuru anxiously.  
  
"Of course!" giggled Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh! I just have to tell Master about this! Now that you're all better, want to come down and meet him?"  
  
"Um. "  
  
Before Tomoyo could give out a response, Nakuru grabbed her arm and was dragged down the stairs and into a spacious room; Tomoyo assuming it was the living room.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-sama! Look whose up!" beamed Nakuru jumping into a lad with deep blue hair and azure eyes, who was sitting on a red-maroon chair reading a book.  
  
"Hiiragizawa?" asked Tomoyo, unsure of what to expect.  
  
"Daidouji. So glad you're finally up," stated Hiiragizawa lamely.  
  
"Teiraku! Look here! This is Spinel Sun but I like to call him Suppi-chan!" squealed Nakuru, receiving a dirty look from the feline. (A/N: I forgot what story I used the name Spinnie instead of Suppi-chan! -_- I hope it's not this one though. I doubt it since this is the first time I introduced him. right? -_-)  
  
Tomoyo laughed inwardly at the black cat that was glaring at Nakuru.  
  
"Daidouji, since you're feeling better now. I assume you wouldn't mind. " Hiiragizawa looked behind Teiraku, seeing his creature lurking around.  
  
"Spinel stop it before it attacks!" yelled Eriol pointing behind Teiraku.  
  
Teiraku and Nakuru turned around seeing AzurE standing behind them.  
  
"Stop! Don't harm him!" yelled Teiraku running towards AzurE.  
  
"What?" asked a confused Eriol.  
  
He became even more confused as he saw Teiraku petting the creature.  
  
"Eriol-sama, that's Teiraku's used to be dog," stated Nakuru.  
  
Eriol didn't say anything but went back to his reading.  
  
"Daidouji, like I said before. Now that you're fully heal, it is time for you to depart."  
  
"But Eriol-sama! Can't Teiraku with us a couple more days? Please?" begged Nakuru with puppy eyes.  
  
Her action had no effect on Eriol but he simply nodded, not wanting to fight with his guardian.  
  
Nakuru earned a disgusted look from Spinel as Nakuru faced Teiraku once again.  
  
"Come on Teiraku! I want to show you the whole mansion!"  
  
Tomoyo had no choice but to follow her.  
  
|| Eriol & Spinel ||  
  
"Why did you agree with Nakuru to let him stay here? What if he found out that you have magical power?"  
  
"No doubt Nakuru explained to Daidouji that I turned the beast into a rug painting. Daidouji is smart, he'll figure it out later or sooner anyway."  
  
"How long will you allow him to stay here?"  
  
"Not for long, he will be leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
|| In the Backyard ||  
  
"Nakuru! These flowers are all so beautiful!" gushed Teiraku, slowly losing her disguised voice from her excitement. Nakuru noticed the change but decided not to ask any questions until Teiraku feels ready to her on his own,  
  
"Yup! Eriol-sama takes care of this garden by himself."  
  
"Amazing! He must be very committed to his gardening."  
  
"He is."  
  
"Oh! Look at these! He even has Japanese flowers here also! How did he plant them here? I thought the soil here would make it hard for them to grow!"  
  
"Eriol-sama has his ways. If he's really determine, he would find some way to make it to his likings."  
  
"Sakuras! They're so beautiful! Even more magnificent than the ones back in Japan!"  
  
"I just love them don't you?" smiled Nakuru.  
  
The two went around the entire garden, which took up most of the day since it was huge! Tomoyo had fun talking with Nakuru, losing more and more of her male disguise in her voice. Nakuru still didn't ask any questions about it but continued on entertaining Teiraku.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I pretty much force myself to finish this chapter! -_- I had absolutely no inspiration or idea on how to get through it!! I have ideas for the later chapters but no idea on these early ones -_- I'm willing to stick with this and finish this story! Then I'm gonna go back to my abandon ones. (haha) anywayz this is all for now! Please read and review! Like always! ^_^) 


	9. Chapter 09

My thanks for those who reviewed! ^_^  
  
Kazeshi: You like this story? Awwwz thank you so much! ^_^ (haha) I would tell you what's going to happen next if I know myself but I don't -_- I'm writing as I go along, I have no idea what I'm really doing so yeahz..(haha) about the coupling. yeahz. I'm planning to get the coupling in here. just not right now ^o^ I PLAN to make the coupling (haha) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sally: (haha) thank you for your review! I hope the story getz better! (haha)  
  
||-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------||  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own CCS or Rurouni Kenshin =( I wish I did though. If I did, I be rich like hell wouldn't I? (haha) anywayz, on with the story. Yeahz, I added Kenshin in this part, he's kinda crucial so yeahz. (haha)  
  
~~Chapter 09~~  
  
|| That Night ||  
  
"Tonight will most likely be my last night here AzurE. I can sense Hiiragizawa doesn't want me here."  
  
AzurE gave out a little purr as Tomoyo scratched its ears.  
  
"Azure, I can't sleep. I'm going to go take a walk ok? Stay here, I would take you along but because of your size, I don't want to risk waking anybody up," Tomoyo said softly to her pet.  
  
He looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes but then lighten up after seeing her smile of reassurance.  
  
Tomoyo headed for the door and opened it carefully as to not make any loud sound and snuck out into the corridor. It was easy for her to find her way outside because of Nakuru's tour. She walked quietly down the staircase, making sure not to make any creaks on the stairs and headed outside into the garden.  
  
Looking up, she saw billion of stars gazing down on here, aside them was a great full moon, shining its light brilliantly upon the earth.  
  
(A/N: Since Tomoyo was in the Hiiragizawa's mansion, she's not wearing her usual bedroom entire. She's wearing a loose T-shirt with loose sweats.)  
  
Walking indolently around the garden, Tomoyo was too occupy to have noticed a dark figure watching her from behind the shadows.  
  
|| In the Dark ||  
  
'How does Clow always seem to know exactly where she would be?' the figure thought to himself.  
  
He waited (A/N: Do you know who it is yet?) until she sat down near a Cherry Blossom tree and rests her head on the tree bark.  
  
As soon as he saw an opening, he disintegrated into thin air and reappeared right above Tomoyo. Peering down at the girl, he found he's open to any attack since she had her eyes closed.  
  
Quickly taking out his sword, Syaoran aimed his attack straight for Tomoyo's heart. The sword neared her by the second until she disappeared?  
  
'What the hell?' thought Syaoran.  
  
He suddenly felt himself being push from the back, but caught himself and landed on his feet as he land. Looking up, he saw Tomoyo's head looking down at him. She too, jumped down from the tree and stood in a fighting position.  
  
'How did she sense I was behind her? I thought Clow had took most of her abilities away.'  
  
'What?!?! Her eyes are close!'  
  
Syaoran then took his place and took his stance, holding onto his sword straight in front of him. Tomoyo stood there not moving as if waiting for the attack to come towards her.  
  
Seeing that Tomoyo wasn't going to attack, Syaoran made his move and strike his sword straight at her but misses as she blurred and disappeared.  
  
'Where the hell did she go?'  
  
Reappearing on top of Syaoran, Tomoyo dived headfirst straight for him but misses as he look above of him.  
  
She landed on her feet and moved her right leg swiftly to the side and bend down nearing the floor in a defensive position.  
  
Before Syaoran could make another move, Tomoyo jumped up and grabbed his neck with her feet and threw him a few feet into the nearest bush of flower. (A/N: The fighting style I'm using, I've seen them in games (haha) most/all of them are taken from Tekken 3 -_-)  
  
Getting up quickly, Syaoran saw Tomoyo heading straight for him, running fast. Something seem to be forming in her two clutched hands.  
  
'What the hell. ?'  
  
The light submerged from the hands and slowly, a sword was form. It was about 36 inch and ¼ inch thick; the sword was being dragged on the floor behind Tomoyo as she raced towards her target.  
  
Syaoran jumped just barely in time before Tomoyo's sword strike him.  
  
'I gotta ask Master about this. Where did she get ability?'  
  
Syaoran disappeared into the night, leaving Tomoyo there in the dark.  
  
The danger was now gone Tomoyo's body was back into its former state, leaning against the Cherry Blossom tree waiting the dawning of the next day. || Morning ||  
  
"Groan"  
  
Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, facing the bright light in her face.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Turning around, Tomoyo saw Nakuru looking at the rising sun, creating an illusion in the pond full with water lilies.  
  
"Yes. yes it is," replied a still sleepy Tomoyo.  
  
Seeing that Tomoyo was still half asleep, Nakuru thought this would be a good time to ask her a question that was killing her to find out.  
  
"Teiraku, are you really a boy?" Nakuru asked, making it sound as casual as possible.  
  
"Yes. no. I'm. not a. boy.it's just. temporary. " Tomoyo replied falling back asleep.  
  
'Just as I thought,' smiled Nakuru.  
  
Nakuru gently picked up Tomoyo and headed for her room.  
  
|| Mid-day ||  
  
"Nakuru, I'll be leaving in a little while. I was wondering. if I could come and visit you from time to time?"  
  
"Of course Teiraku!! I would love that!" Nakuru beamed  
  
Teiraku smiled in return and head for AzurE.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't bring you along. But I promise to come back and visit you!" smiled Tomoyo, while deep inside she hated parting with her dear friend for a second time.  
  
AzurE whimpered but nudged her gently, seeing his master wasn't fully happy, as her outer self seem.  
  
"I'll come back for you AzurE."  
  
Tomoyo picked up her things and headed down the staircase, with Nakuru and AzurE following her footstep.  
  
"Thank you very much for your hospitality Hiiragizawa."  
  
He simply nodded and returns to his reading.  
  
Nakuru looked at Tomoyo, visibly showing that she don't want her to leave. Tomoyo embraced Nakuru one last time and headed out the door, carrying her bag. (A/N: While staying there, Nakuru had given Tomoyo some souvenirs.)  
  
Outside the gate, Tomoyo took one last long glance at her surroundings and headed straight ahead.  
  
|| In town ||  
  
Tomoyo walked around amazed at this side of town. She had never ventured this far from home before and the sight before her was very different from her part of town.  
  
This part of town was nowhere as civilized as where her apartment was held. Everywhere you look, at least one out of every five store had some arguments going and a small crowd was always found somewhere. (A/N: This part of town is very much similar to how it used to be in Ancient China. Don't use that against me, this story isn't base on historical happenings. It's just my own place ^o^ just pretend this part of town is very oriental. haha)  
  
Up ahead, Tomoyo saw a big crowd surrounding a store with some cheering and gasping from the crowd. Being curious as she is, she ran up towards the crowd to see what was all the commotion was for.  
  
She asked somebody from the crowd what was happening and they told her that the place before her was the most popular restaurant in this part of the town. The fight happening was between the storeowner and the customer who couldn't to pay for his expense.  
  
Tomoyo watched along with the rest of the townspeople and saw the two people fighting.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, Tomoyo saw somebody threw a small pebble at the customer's right leg and so causing him to fall. The storeowner then beat the customer, seeing him now vulnerable.  
  
Tomoyo was outraged because of the unfairness of the fighting. She jumped from behind the crowd and in front of the customer, stopping the storeowner before he could attack the man on the floor another time.  
  
"Get out of the way!" screamed the storeowner.  
  
"No. You have no right to use his vulnerability against this man," she stated coolly, hiding her anger.  
  
"Get out of the way before you get hurt."  
  
Tomoyo still stood there and didn't make any movement of listening to the storeowner.  
  
"Have it your way," he said and attacked her.  
  
Tomoyo dodged it without a sweat and in return, kick him in the back with her left leg causing him to fall forward, flat on his face. She took her foot and held him tightly to the floor until he was to let the customer go. Knowing he can't beat this new stranger in town, he angrily took back his offense and headed back inside his store.  
  
The crowd slowly went back to their usual business and went on their way.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Tomoyo helping the man on the ground.  
  
"Yes I am!" he retorted freeing his arm from her grasp.  
  
"W-what? Look, I was just trying to help. You don't have to go getting angry at me."  
  
"I didn't NEED your help boy!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Tomoyo continued on her way until she heard a loud gasp of pain.  
  
'I'm going to regret this.'  
  
She turns around and headed back to the man and helped him up, trying hard to avoid his protests and struggle.  
  
She asked him where his home was but he turns his head away from her in anger and said nothing. Tomoyo was about to give up when she looked down at his shirt. On the chest area, the words "Kenshin Dojo" was written.  
  
Tomoyo figure it was an arena of learning how to fight so she asked around with the stubborn man still by her side until she came upon the dojo.  
  
She slightly hesitated before setting foot inside until the man in her grasp freed himself and ran inside, fuming.  
  
The man threw open the front door, allowing Tomoyo to saw the whole front yard.  
  
'It's so much like Japan's ground.'  
  
Tomoyo decided to walk in after much hesitation.  
  
Inside, she looked around, seeing the whole front yard was fill with Cherry, Plum, Peach Blossoms and among others planted alongside the wall. Other than that, the yard was pretty much empty.  
  
Out of nowhere, Tomoyo heard cries of people of many different ages. Curiosity struck her again as she followed the noise and stuck her head out of the corner of the wall and saw around 20-30 young people practicing an unusual fighting technique.  
  
"Take a quick rest students!" shouted a man with deep orangey hair that grew past his waist.  
  
The many young people stop in whatever position they were in and faced him.  
  
Before they left, the same man spoke up again.  
  
"Students, look at who we got here."  
  
The students looked at him confused at what he meant.  
  
"Please do join us. Don't hide yourself," he said kindly looking straight at Tomoyo.  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uhz.I guess I got my inspiration back huhz? (haha) anywayz this part is going to be a couple of chapters base on this setting yupyupz! So if you don't like this too bad! =P wellz this is all for now. If you like it so far and want me to continue, please review. Even if you DON'T want me to I'm still gonna! Haha P anywayz. this is most likely the last time I'll update in a very long time. Springbreak is over and I gotz school and stuff nowz. But please still review this story please please!!) 


End file.
